Treasure Hold
The Treasure Hold is a brand new shop that permanently sits on an open plot in your Kingdom. The Treasure Hold will be a key part of your arsenal if you want to unlock awesome treasures and prizes. To unlock these chests you’ll need a specific key or sometimes a specific set of keys. Each chest will require its own unique set of keys in order to unlock it. Keys Keys! There are 5 different Keys, each Key has its own rarity and can only be obtained by winning Challenges and Tourneys! Combinations of Keys can be used to unlock Chests. Shadow Key.PNG Ruby Key.PNG Gold Key.PNG Emerald Key.PNG Saphire Key.PNG Chests Chests change every so often (often a Week) but these Chest can contain anything from Tower Schematics to Armors, Eggs and Troop Bins! Some Chest have limits on how Many you can have, most Infinite and other One, Two, etc. This allows players to obtain Premium items without Rubies. I wish there was more here about Treasure Hold boxes when I first started trying to find info, so I hope this will help others. It has already been stated by someone above that the boxes change periodically, so I'm unsure of how relevant this will be at any particular time other than now. The first thing to know is that if you hover the cursor over the box, it will tell you what is in it. click on the left or right arrow to see other boxes until you are back where you started. '' ''As of 4/30/14 with 6 days & 16 hours left, the boxes and their contents are: '' '''Troop Box '- 250 of each of the following troops; Dimensional Ruiners,Thunder Golem, Shaman, Shadow Stalker, Volt Ranger, & War Scarab. Thanks to one of these boxes I was able to go over the 500k mark in a challenge. It would be great to have links to these troops, but I don't know how. '' '''Essence Box' - Chrono Dragon Essence,Chipmech, Chrono Dragon Bolts.These items are used to grow the Battle Arts of the Chrono Dragon. Crystals Box - Master Crystal Attack, Master Crystal Defense, Master Crystal Empire, Master Crystal Empire (yeah, its listed twice - by accident??), Master Crystal Life, Master Crystal Speed, Elder Dragon Seal. Again, at this point I have no idea what these items are or what they do. links, please. Tower Box - Contains a Tower Schematic! Testronius Box - Contains a Testronius Infusion, a Dark Testronius Infusion, a Testronius Deluxe, a Dark Testronius Deluxe, a Testronius Powder, and a Dark Testronius Powder. There should be links to what these do, and how they are used. Masterwork Box - Unlock to receive 1x Masterwork Tower Schematic! Luna Box - Contains a Luna Dragon Egg, 3x Luna Rocks, 2x Luna Stones, and 1x Luna Gemstone. Outpost Box - Contains some powerful Outpost Dragon Eggs! Unlock to find Fire, Water, Frost, Wind, Stone, and Serpent Eggs! This one would be great for the beginning player to get, but by the time you get the required keys, you should probably already have most of these. Dragon Bone Armor Box - Unlock to earn the Dragon Bone Armor: + 2,000,000 Life, +2,000,000 Ranged! Wow, that sounds incredible! My first question is, can any dragon use it, or is it for a specific dragon? After finding the page it is on, I had to scroll almost all the way to the bottom of a long page to see it shown on the Chrono Dragon, but it implied rather than stated that only Chrono could use it. A direct link to the specific part of the page would have been much better. '' '''Easter Egg Box' - Contains 10 Easter Eggs for today's hunt! ''Your guess is as good as mine. '' ''Mij I '' Category:Treasure_Hold